Internet TV
How to use Internet TV with your Measy device - particularly NetFlix, Hulu, Vudu etc. In the USA Simply download the NetFlix, Hulu, Vudu Apps, connect to the wireless Internet, and you're away! Outside the USA All of the good sites for Internet TV are restricted to the USA, how can you access them? The following things need to be done: 1) Install NetFlix, Vudu, etc. This is ALOT more difficult than it sounds, as they are only available if your Google Play store is set to USA. So you'll have to fool Google. To do this I removed all billing address references to my own country and changed them all to a fictional USA address. The crucial point though appeared to be changing the billing address of my CREDIT CARD details to USA, and removing my home country details, and then almost purchasing anything from Google Play and just cancelling at the very last point possible (or just actually purchase something for $1 if easier). If still no luck then clear all cache and settings from Google Play store, restart your Measy device, and try again. This eventually worked for me. If all else fails there are websites you can download APK files of NetFlix and Vudu from (which doesn't require tricking Google), although you're more likely to download a virus in the process so be very very careful (I'll post some genuine links when I get time). Downside of this approach is you'll never be able to upgrade to the latest version. 1) ROOT your Measy device (note I am NOT advising you to do this, you'll need to do a lot of research to decide if this is the right move for you - and it can void your warranty for which I take no responsibility, proceed entirely at your own risk). If you wish to proceed here are the steps: a. Install Kingo Android Root (www.kingoapp.com) on a PC b. Turn on Android Debugging in the settings of your Measy device, under DEVELOPER OPTIONS. Note that if Developer Options doesn't exist in your settings, there is a trick to turn it on. Google how to do it until I get around to posting it here :-) c. Connect your laptop with any USB --> microUSB cable (included with the Measy device) and make sure that Windows recognises the new Android device and successfully installs appropriate drivers. If this fails, reboot your Measy device - this can help. d. Run the Kingo App to root your Measy device. 2) The reason you had to root the Measy device was so you can do this next step - run TUN.KO Installer from the Google Play store. Note - you will need to follow this step again every time you restart your Measy device, unless you're clever enough to figure out how to include this in the Bootloader (INIT.D) - I haven't quite got there yet. 3) The reason you had to do the last step was so you can run VPN clients to make your IP settings trunk through the USA, and trick NetFlix etc. into believing you are connecting from those countries. Install and run a cloud VPN service such as HotSpot Shield VPN. Note that most of these are chargeable services with a short free evaluation period - shop around. 4) You should now be able to watch NetFlix, Hulu etc. Note that Vudu uses Flash plugins for video, and therefore even with a VPN client installed it will be able to determine that you're not connecting from the USA. The way around this is to simply DOWNLOAD the Vudu video you've purchased, and watch the downloaded version - which uses a different service that does not check your country of origin.